Office spaces are generally moving to an “open concept” where the floor plans have minimal walls dividing the office. Typically, the floor plan of “open concept” offices make use of large, open spaces and minimizes the use of small, enclosed rooms such as offices. However, even with an “open concept” office, there still may be a need to break up the floor space to provide separate functional areas. Subarchitectural office systems provide the structure to maintain an “open concept” office space while still being able to split the floor into different functional areas.